sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
I Wish You Love: More from The Bodyguard
| label = Legacy Recordings | producer = | prev_title = Live: Her Greatest Performances | prev_year = 2012 | next_title = | next_year = }} }} I Wish You Love: More from The Bodyguard is the 25th anniversary reissue of Whitney Houston's soundtrack album The Bodyguard (1992). It was posthumously released on November 17, 2017 by Legacy Recordings. Background The album was released to commemorate the 25th anniversary of the movie, ''The Bodyguard'', which marked Houston's film debut. It includes the film versions of her six Bodyguard contributions – "I Will Always Love You," "I Have Nothing," "I'm Every Woman," "Run to You," "Queen of the Night" and "Jesus Loves Me" – as well as remixes and live performances of the songs from her Bodyguard Tour in 1993-94. The album's release coincided with a tribute to Houston and the music of The Bodyguard at the American Music Awards on Nov. 19 on ABC as performed by Christina Aguilera. Ahead of the performance, Aguilera wrote on Instagram, “I am excited, honored and humbled to perform a tribute to one of my idols.” Commercial performance After American Music Awards tribute to Houston and the album, I Wish You Love: More from The Bodyguard debuted at number 165 on the ''Billboard'' 200 with 6,000 copies sold the week of December 9, 2017, it also debuted at numbers 9, 22 and 61 on the Soundtracks, Top R&B Albums and Top Album Sales charts, respectively. It also peaked at number 133 in Belgium on November 25, 2017. Track listing }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = | title1 = I Will Always Love You | note1 = Alternate Mix | writer1 = Parton | extra1 = Foster | length1 = 5:03 | title2 = I Have Nothing | note2 = Film Version | writer2 = | extra2 = Foster | length2 = 4:56 | title3 = I'm Every Woman | note3 = Clivilles & Cole House Mix I Edit | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 5:42 | title4 = Run to You | note4 = Film Version | writer4 = | extra4 = Foster | length4 = 4:18 | title5 = Queen of the Night | note5 = Film Version | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 3:15 | title6 = Jesus Loves Me | note6 = Film Version | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 1:07 | title7 = Jesus Loves Me | note7 = A Capella Version | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 4:52 | title8 = I Will Always Love You | note8 = Film Version | writer8 = Parton | extra8 = Foster | length8 = 4:34 | title9 = I Have Nothing | note9 = Live from Brunei | writer9 = | extra9 = Foster | length9 = 6:52 | title10 = Run to You | note10 = Live from The Bodyguard Tour | writer10 = | extra10 = Foster | length10 = 4:46 | title11 = Jesus Loves Me" / "He's Got the Whole World in His Hands | note11 = Live from The Bodyguard Tour | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 10:38 | title12 = Queen of the Night | note12 = Live from The Bodyguard Tour | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 5:35 | title13 = I Will Always Love You | note13 = Live from The Bodyguard Tour | writer13 = Parton | extra13 = Foster | length13 = 6:15 | title14 = I'm Every Woman | note14 = Live from The Bodyguard Tour | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 5:07 }} Charts References External links *Legacy Recordings|Whitney Houston *whitneyhouston.com official site Category:Whitney Houston albums Category:2017 soundtracks Category:Albums published posthumously Category:Reissue albums